


Happiness Through Dreams

by HonkivsKyouki



Category: The Little Vampire (2000)
Genre: Dreams, Fantasy, Implied Slash, M/M, Reality, Slash, Teen Romance, This fandom needs more BoyxBoy, Vampires, a dash of romance, other characters will be added later on, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkivsKyouki/pseuds/HonkivsKyouki
Summary: 'I seem to be losing interest in reality because Rudolph doesn't exist in that world.' He thought as he boredly gazed out his bedroom window. He couldn't wait for the time when he would close his eyes, only to wake up where he wishes that he could never leave.





	Happiness Through Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting for a while to write a story for this pairing, and I finally got the courage to write something for them. Well, just another addition to a pairing that is in dire need of more BoyxBoy related material. I would like to add that Rudolph being a vampire will be mentioned but it won't exactly play a big role as it should be, but that doesn't mean that I won't use it. I'll also like apologize if the characters may seem a bit off, it's my first time writing them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Vampire or any character used aside from possible Oc(s)  
> P.s Rudolph and Tony will be in their teens.

A warmth circled around him, making him forget that in the real world it was the winter season. His blue colored eyes slowly opened to take in his surrounding, though it was a little fuzzy at first. His hand reached out to the pair of glasses that laid beside him. When it cleared up he was surprised to find himself in a new place than the last.

The teen laid in a forest that held lushes green trees of all shapes and sizes. They stood looming over the ground, like a group of tall buildings. A variety of flowers colored the ground in an ocean of colors.

Nearby he could hear the distant song the birds sung as they sat perched on the branches of said trees.

'This is a little different...' He thought as he slowly sat up from his laid position. He didn't know how long this one would last, seeing as how the others in the past lasted a fair amount of time.

He turned his head from one direction to another, trying to completely take in his new surroundings.

Suddenly, he froze when a rustling sound came from the bushes on his left. He didn't know whether to run or stay as he was. But then the sudden question of- could he really be hurt in this place?

He chose the latter.

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when the culprit popped their head out from the bushes, only for it to turn out to be a forest rabbit. This broke out a grin from his once frighten face.

"A rabbit!? I was scared of a rabbit" He shook his head as small laughs managed to escape him.

Feeling a little more brave and curious to explore, he stood on his feet. He turned his head to the left then the right, trying to decide which path would be better. In the end, he chose the latter once more. And the latter, you might be wondering what it was, was to follow the rabbit. The rabbit, who currently had just challenged him to a chase, at least he pretended that it did.

And so, the teen chased after the rabbit, pushing himself to the point his legs and lungs ached.

After a few minutes of running, needing a small break to catch his breath, the pair finally stopped in front of a large English Oak Tree.

What in reality made the pair stop wasn't the tree, no, on the contrary, it was the person who sat leaning against this majestic tree. Who might this person be, well, it was another teen, possibly one or two years older than him. The older teen was dressed as if he had stepped out from the Victorian era with the outfit he wore.

The younger of the two made his way to the other, carefully watching his steps. He didn't feel scared or even the smallest of fear as he inched closer to the other boy.

"Hey?" He called out to him, his hand reached out to lightly nudge him."Ru?"

Just as he was going to nudge him again, the older boy groaned, his golden brown eyes opening."Tony...I was beginning to think that you'd never arrive" He said, rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes."What took you so long?"

The younger teen took a seat beside him."Sorry. I had to finish some classwork, then I had to help my mom out with cleaning"

He nodded, turning his full attention to him."How was your day?" He noticed the way that Tony's smile slightly fell at the question. That's something he didn't like to see.

"It was...the same as usual, but this time it was worse than before. The usual people made fun of me, and one of them even snatched my sketchbook from my hands" As he spoke, he found it harder to retell with the lump already forming in his throat."But...I'm glad to finally see you, Rudolph"

Rudolph thinly smiled, he wished that he could do more for the other. But unfortunately, in their circumstances, the best he could do was be his crying shoulder in this world.

Suddenly, a perfect idea came to mind.

"How about we go for a small soar?" He asked, knowing well that the younger teen wouldn't be able to resist that.

Instantly, Tony's face brightens at the question.

"Yeah!" He happily exclaimed, shooting up from his spot beside him.

Rudolph stood up from his own spot on the grassy ground."You know what to do"

Tony nodded, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

All of sudden, the afternoon sun was replaced with a starry sky. This was more to their liking, well, more of Rudolph's. Due to his "secret", he wasn't a big fan of the light per se.

The older teen outstretched his hand."Ready?"

"Yeah"

They interlocked fingers and Rudolph took off into the sky. The blond haired teen happily cheering as he felt the wind swoosh by him. It was almost like he could touch the sky with how high they were up in the night sky. The moon shined brightly as Rudolph steered them, glancing occasionally at the other. Making sure that he was having a good time.

Everything in this world made Tony feel so at ease. Nothing that was happening in the real one could ever touch him in here, as long as he had Rudolph at his side. That is why he wishes every day that moments like these never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a little short; I'm just testing as to how the readers react to it. I hope you enjoyed it because I really have some good ideas for future chapters :)


End file.
